


The Way We Do Everything

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Assumptions, Consent, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Episode: s06e08 Tabula Rasa, Episode: s07e15 Get It Done, Gen, Gender, Haiku, Patriarchy, Presumption, Season/Series 07, Summer of Giles 2014, Violence, War, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	The Way We Do Everything

Humility dawns.  
Is late better than never?  
These shadows offend.


End file.
